ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
S.A.I.C
The Savernyan Assault and Intelligence Corp (S.A.I.C) is a state-run military agency of the Republic of Savernya. Parallel to the CIA, the S.A.I.C was created after the Second World War, disbanded four years later, and reactivated in the beginning of the Cold War. It carries different missions that serve for national security and interest of Savernya against global threats. History Post-World War and Soviet-Savernyan pact The first S.A.I.C was created after the defeat of Japan in World War II, although Savernya didn’t participated in the warfare or supported a side, the growing menace of the Soviet Union created fear among Savernyans. After a Soviet Spy was captured in Savernya, the government pressured by the people installed the first S.A.I.C, which main objective was to recollect and supply information aside engage secretly any Soviet forces in the proximity of the Savernyan borders. Four years later the Soviet and Savernyan leader signed the “Ishtolia non-aggression Pact”, which compromised both nations to never engage in battle, and most important Savernya would not trade Poxilan, a rare and super resistant metal, with any other super power aside the Soviet Union, the Soviet demanded Savernya to disable S.A.I.C in exchange for withdrawing the few Soviet forces outside Savernyan borders. Cold War era to present After the Soviet Union demanded Savernya to raise the quantity of the Poxilan exported to Soviet´s factories, Savernya refused. The Soviet Union trapped on the Arm Race with United States, threatened with military retaliation. Savernyan broke relationships with the Soviet Union and claimed national emergency, Savernya war machine rose into 2000%, and its army, navy, and Air force greatly expanded. The S.A.I.C was reactivated and thousand of Savernyan Agents began to train. The S.A.I.C developed state-of-the-arts technology slightly passing American and Soviet. Many Missions were launched to sabotage Soviet campaigns and expediting American Intelligence and operations. On the last years of the Cold War, the S.A.I.C worked with the CIA to assure the Soviet Union to plunge into chaos this lead toward its final fall. CIA began to see the S.A.I.C as a powerful rival after Savernyan influence began to be felt into Latin America. The Secret War After the Soviet fall, the CIA and S.A.I.C began a secret war sabotaging each other mission, and capturing operatives all over the world. None of the actual governments of United States and Savernya knew about this, and actually enjoyed a stable relationship through trade. After the S.A.I.C found a Savernyan agent captured and brought to American soil, the S.A.I.C wanted to trade spies. Sadly the CIA captured the agents who were supposed to make the chage, after being drugged into revealing the location of their back-up team, the CIA also captured them. The captures never appeared on the public view. All the agents where sent to Area 51, a massive and ultra guarded maximum security prison for dangerous villains the CIA and FBI needed alive. The S.A.I.C took the hit hard as many of their best men and woman now where lost. The President Lex Luthor apparently knew about the Savernyan Operation and captured them. Lex also received Savernyan technology taken from the agents, this would be used for his Warsuit. Category:Organizations